Lady of the Sea
by Daciana
Summary: This takes place after the 2nd movie. What happens when Jack is washed ashore after escaping the Kraken and having his hat taken by Kaillena, Captain of the Skrieking Nightmare. More events happen and her secret is revealed to the others about her past.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't know own Pirates of the Carribean or any other such character from the movie. I only take charge of the OC's. D

Chapter 1

"You think he's still alive, eh?"

"O'course! Ya' know that my instincts are never wrong. Ya' gonna question me anymore, Rile?"

"Sure does smell funny, Captain…"

Kaillena, dressed in a white plain shirt with the sleeves cut off, showing off of the many tattoos and marks that adorned her arms and stomach, with a pair of maroon-colored pants with casual brown pirate boots, a maroon-colored bandana covering the top of raven-haired head and a hat that she had taken off of the washed-ashore man, looked down at him as he seemed to still be knocked out. Kai squatted down, causing her many hair-ornaments and earrings to jingle, looking down at the man's face, her long midnight black hair slightly surrounding the man's face and lightly brushing against the sandy beach. Well… he was pretty okay looking, for Kai's taste. She then smiled a bit before proceeding to poke his nose, just to see if he'd wake up. The man twitched slightly, bapping at her hand like it was a fly or something.

She gasped slightly as he opened his eyes, her crimson eyes meeting his chocolate brown ones. She took a few quick steps back, watching as the man stood up, brushing himself off a bit. Kai raised an eyebrow as he looked upon his person before realizing that Kai had his beloved hat. From the way that he had walked towards her, she figured that he was drunk or something. The man walked up to her, stopped and looked her up and down.

"I believe that you have something of mine, love…" The man looked up at the hat on her raven-haired head. Kai looked up before looking back at the man.

"Hmm… So it seems. Well! I thought you were dead and what not so I figured a captain such as myself would need herself a hat as lovely as this one." Kai responded with a smile, lightly flicking that edge of the hat.

"But, Captain, you said-" One of her crew's mate started before she pointed a sword at him, her front body still facing the man.

"You be best to keep from interrupting my conversations, Shark." Kai said glaring at him from the corner of her eyes, the said mate shrunk back amongst the other crewmembers. "Now…" She returned her sword to her side before looking at the man again. "Back to the mentioning of the hat… I noticed that… you seem to love this hat… There is only one pirate that I know of that cares that much for his hat… Captain Jack Sparrow!" She grinned before doing a quick back flip away from him, the rest of her crew running. She turned back one last time with a wide smile before running as well.

Jack raised an eyebrow before he ran after them. Kai laughed as they ran into town, Jack mostly keeping an eye on the woman with his hat. Kai looked behind her, noticing that he was following her. She turned back around and nearly ran into a cart of vegetables. She jumped towards the cart before pulling herself up and over the cart, doing a small front flip before proceeding to be on her way, Jack having just ran around the thing. Kai smiled as her long raven hair bellows out behind her as she sprinted through the town, the little hair trinkets clanging and jingling.

"Come on, Jack! Gotta keep up with me if you want your hat back!" Kai taunted with a grin as she leaped up onto a side stand's tent, climbing up to the top of the building, looking down at Jack. Jack grunted before looking around and running after her, from the ground. She grinned as she looked down, spotting Jack running after her from the ground below.

Kaillena was actually quite impressed with how fast he was and how determined he was, wanting his hat back and all. She then grinned, turning to go and jump across another building, looking down at Jack to see if he followed. Their eyes met for the second time before she revealed a small thing to him. She let the true iris shape inside her eyes appear, almost completely throwing off Jack, since he almost crashed into a wall. Instead, he crashed into a fruit stand, giving Kai the chance to jump off to the rather largely populate pub that she and her crew often met at.

Jack whipped the fruit off of his face, having run straight into the man's fruit stand. He still couldn't believe that a bloody tanned woman could have stolen his hat. But then again… he had been just laying there from when Elizabeth, Will, and his crew had left him, chained at first before he had freed himself and the kraken had taken his boat down. Thankfully, he had gotten out of that situation now… He just wanted his hat back!

He told the guy that he was sorry and ran off before the guy could try something on him or get himself into any more trouble. He stopped, hopefully having gotten far enough from the fruit stand man.

"Okay… Now… Where'd she get to…?" Jack wondered to himself, looking around. He then picked up a small conversation that was going on behind him.

"'Ey did ya 'ere? Kai and her lot are on there way to the island Tortuga?"

"Ya, I here they're gonna stock up at the Raven's Hide pub… Old Pop's is gonna give 'im some food and what not."

Jack raised an eyebrow before turning around and walking a bit over to the two men talking.

"I could help but to here your conversation… Who might be this Kai that you two lovely gentlemen speak of?" Jack inquired, looking from one man to the other.

"She be the captain of a pirate crew, the Midnight Wolves. Many say that she, herself, is a demon from the dark bellows of Hell itself."

"Nah! I've heard that she's a devilish Siren. Her songs with that violin of 'ers can entrance any man into handing over anything and everything within his possession just before she commands the sirens of the sea to bring their ship down to the bottom of the ocean." The other man said, Jack looking from one man to the next, rolling his eyes slightly. "Why do ye think, at the pub that she dances and singin' a few songs that we have 'lready heard of instea' of singin' 'er heart out?"

"What?" Jack questioned. "Where is this pub, if I may be so bold as to ask?"

"O', its right down this road, straight and it shouldn't be too 'ard to miss." The man said, pointing south from where they stood. Jack thanked them, with his usually prayer salute, accompanied with a small bow before he headed off to the pub. He passed a few people, all seemed to be happy, even though they just had pirates gallivanting through their town.

Jack, of course, found it a little odd, having had plenty experience with causing a commotion in a small town. He remembered back to the time, when he had first met Boot Strap Bill's, or Will, as he knew him by, child, Will Turner, and that boy's bonny lass, Elizabeth. Then… The Black Pearl had arrived there and had caused quite a lot of commotion… but, by now, he was sure that it was collecting barnacles at the bottom of the ocean by now. Jack had arrived at the pub, walking in and looking around, spotting a few of the men that had been with that woman that still had his hat, somewhere.

He figured if her crewmates were here, she might as well be here as well. Though, he didn't find her anywhere, from where he was standing though. The pirate grunted slightly before walking in a bit more, noticing a stage at the back of the pub, there being more people towards the front of the stage then in the back, near the door. Jack sat down at the bar, closest to the stage.

"Ya' 'ere ta see Kaillena?" The old bartender asked, showing off a rather toothless smile. Jack smiled slightly, not really wanting to insult or be rude to him.

"You could say that… So… does she often go by Kai…?" Jack questioned, looking towards the stage.

"Aye. Most o' the children in this here village, elders, or crewmates call 'er by that name… Though I find it a bi' better calling 'er by 'er full name… Seems to be more 'roper to me." He nodded, looking towards the stage as well. "By the way, my name i' Pops. What might yer name be?"

Jack glanced back at the old man and blinked a few times. "I'm Smithy. Lovely meeting you, Pops." Jack thought of only the last name that he had used to disguise himself with.

Then the curtains that were on the stage parted, revealing a woman, wearing a red, flow-like dress with silver trinkets decorating her ankles, wrists, and neck along with a few earrings on her ear. Jack was surprised that that was Kaillena, the woman that had stolen his hat! She began to play her violin, a smile adorning her slightly tanned face. She twirled around as she played, the drums off in the corner of the stage pounding, the guitar playing cheerfully.

Everyone in the pub seemed to be happy as she playing her violin, dancing around stage, barefooted and smiling like a fool. People began to clap their hands and clang their drinks together, laughing and dancing around. Jack was surprised, to say in the least, and that was quite a lot to say about someone who often did the surprising… since no one was fighting, throwing anything, or shooting off any guns. He had grown quite accustomed to that kind of chaos that inhabited Tortuga. But, he guessed, having a moment such as this is good for the soul.

The woman continued to twirl and dance around, playing her violin vigorously as she and the band played, before she handed the violin over to one of the stand by men, letting play while she lightly leaped off stage to dance with everyone. Kai spotted him, looking at him before smiling and making her way towards him.

"Greetings, stranger. Care to join me in a dance? You seem to be quite alone." She said as she grasped his hands and led him out in the middle of the people in the pub.

Jack didn't really have much of a choice, seeing as he and the woman just began dancing. He twirled her around, her long hair swirling around her body as she kept balance with their movements. She looked at him with her eyes, she continuing to smile as they danced til the song ended. Many people began to crowd them, Jack getting slightly nervous. He wanted his hat back from the woman that he had just finished dancing with!

"Want your hat back? See me in the back room." He had heard before Kaillena had disappeared through the crowd of people.

"WAIT!!" He had yelled trying to get through the rather large crowd of people. "Bloody Hell…" He mumbled.

Jack managed to break free, looking around to try and find her, only spotting the back hem of her dress as it disappeared behind the stage. He raised an eyebrow before heading off in the direction that Kaillena had headed off in.

"Hey, you!" Jack yelled, sprinting after her, like they had done in town, only there weren't that many places to turn to, jump over, or climb up.

Jack spotted her turning into a room, possibly the room that she had told him about. Though she had shut the door. Jack peered at the door, almost skeptically.

"Just a second, Jack." Kai said on the other side of the door.

Jack shrugged as he heard the rummaging of clothing, figuring that she was changing into her regular clothes, or he assumed that the clothes when they first met was her normal attire. The slight sound of jewelry went along with the rummaging noises. A few moments later, Kaillena was out and dressed; only thing was that she now was wearing a black, long leather trench coat. There was a small growl from behind her, which caused Jack to look around her to see who or what had made the noise. Kai smiled sheepishly before quickly closing the door. Jack looked up at her, approaching and standing in front of her.

"Ah… I see you're still insisting on getting your hat back, Jack." Kaillena smiled looking up at him slightly, seeing as he was only a little bit taller than she was.

"Yes, I'd muchly appreciate that, love." Jack nodded his head slightly, narrowing his brown eyes slightly.

Kai smiled and removed the hat that belonged to the pirate before her. She lightly kissed the hem of it before placing it on top of Jack's head.

"Just watch out for it a bit closer, alright?" Kai smiled, patting his shoulder, walking past him and back to the pub.

Jack grunted slightly before following behind her. Then there was a crash and a smash of glasses. Kai's eyes widened as her ears pricked up to the unfamiliar noise, since the pub was normally silent and well-mannered… at least until outsiders or strangers wandered in looking for her or just a fight. Kaillena walked in, finding that people were hiding under most of the tables while, she assumed, the others had probably jumped out of the windows and ran.

There were three men in front of the pub; the one that was closest to the left was dressed in a dark, long-sleeved shirt with brown slacks and a black bandana covering his dark brown hair. The middle one was wearing an opened, white long sleeved shirt without a jacket and dark pants with the same brown boots. The last pirate to the right was dressed up just a black, leather trench

coat, brown pants and dark brown leather pirate boots. Each had a few earrings, markings and a few normal things that pirates, such as Kaillena and Jack, had, including the weapons.

"'Ey! We came 'ere to see the entertainment! Now, I want to see ey show!" The middle pirate exclaimed as he shot off his gun, causing a hole, among the others that he and his two buddies had most likely had caused earlier, in the roof.

Now, Kaillena was a well-mannered woman. There were many things that she could tolerate and there were few things that she couldn't stand. These guys were one of the few things that pissed her off. She kicked a table that was in front of her, watching as it flew towards the men. The man in the middle of the group smirked as he punched down on the table, splitting it in half. As the dust from the destruction that had just taken place cleared, the men, even Jack wondered where she had gone.

"Yoo-hoo!" A voice came from the ceiling, all the guys looking up, seeing that Kaillena had been hanging from the chandelier. "Up here!" She then leaped off of the chandelier, landing a boot on the middle pirates face.

Kaillena grinned widely as she sprang off of the man, backwards, landing about a foot away from the men. She turned her head, looking over at Jack and smiling. "If you want ta, you can join in." She then charged towards the men, grabbing a nearby stool.

Kaillena swung the stool over the right guy's head, the stool smashed, leaving behind a stick. She smiled as she lightly twirled the stick around in her hand, pointing it towards the left man. The man frowned and charged towards her, his sword wielded while Kai insisted on her stick. Jack raised an eyebrow before hurrying forward, unsheathing his sword and blocking the man's attack.

"Tck, tck, tck, not good to take all the fun there." He responded as Kai back up a bit before smirking.

"Fine, fine. You can join in on the lovely antics." Kaillena grinned before backing up a bit more before running forward and doing a front flip over Jack and the other pirate, the stick still on her right hand.

Kaillena swung the stick over her head and hit the middle pirate that she had kicked previously. Jack was a slightly freaked out when she started laughing as she fought the two pirates. He quickly brought his attention back to the pirate that he was currently fighting. Kaillena stuck out the bar stool leg, shoving it straight forward and nearly choking the men. She then let the stool leg go and punched them both square in the face, knocking them both out. She sighed, whipping the little bit of sweat that was on her forehead, little flicking her hair trinkets. Kai looked behind her, seeing that Jack was still fighting the one pirate left. She looking at Jack skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! You done yet?" Kai commented, leaning against a supporting beam of the pub.

"Does it look like it!?" Jack responded, gritting his teeth. Kai sighed and shook her head before walking over behind the pirate, doing a handstand, making the infamous pirate confused beyond all reason before wrapping her legs around the pirate's neck.

She then flung him behind her, out the door, knocking him unconscious as he lay in the street. Jack looked out the door as Kaillena got to her feet, lightly brushing herself off.

"Ahh . . . There, now to find where my crew had scurried off to." Kaillena announced with a smile, looking over at Jack, who seemed a bit . . . cautious of her. She looked over at Pop's, who had just been standing at the bar, watching. "Hey, sorry about the mess, Pop's . . . You still on fer giving me those supplies?"

"O' course, Kai. I'll bring it out to your ship, aye?" Pop's responded, Kai giving a thumb's up with a big grin.

"Okay, let's go. That is if you need a ride, Jack Sparrow." Kaillena bowed swiftly before standing up straight again.

Jack looked at her, up and down a bit. She leaned on her left leg a bit while her right one stood straight, as he looked at her. He made a pondering sort of look as he thought about the opportunity then looked around him slightly before sticking out his hand. Kai smiled and lightly nodded her raven-haired head, shaking his hand.

"Welcome, til you choose to leave, to The Shrieking Nightmare, Captain Jack Sparrow." Kaillena greeted with a smile.

"Shrieking . . . Nightmare . . .?" Jack commented for a second as Kai nodded, his eyebrow raised.

"Yep!" Kai pipped up with a bright smile. "What? I like it." She shrugged, waving to Pop's as they stepped outside.

They walked past the still unconscious pirate, Kai stepping on his hand on purpose. Jack looked back at him and sort of made a face that expressed that he, himself, was lucky enough to know this woman now. He REALLY did not want to get beat by a woman like her. Jack looked over at her, Kai walking contently with the same smile that she seemed to wear all the time.

"Okay, quick question, love."

"Aye."

"What was that growling that had come from that room that you had changed in?"

"Oh . . . Yeah, you see him soon." She nodded. Jack looked off to the side a bit, slightly nervous and scared of what it was. He tried to not think about, even though it was a little hard.

'How…This woman… How can she be this well known here as a musician, much less a captain, must even be beyond the knowledge of Davey Jones . . .' Jack thought to himself as they arrived at the docks.

Both of them walked along the dock, Jack peering at the many other ships as Kaillena walked a bit out in front of him, so he knew which ship was hers. Kaillena stopped in front of a rather large ship, good sized with nice, pure-white sails and sturdy masts.

"Here she is, my lovely Nightmare." Kai said as she looking at Jack with a nod before rushing onto her ship, like a small child having just seen something shiny that they wanted.

Jack followed behind her, not really rushing to get onto the ship, seeing as they were still loading a few things onto it. Kaillena stomped her foot twice, getting the crew's attention.

"Okay! Listen up! This here is Captain Jack Sparrow, got it! Treat him okay, just do not take his hat!" The crew chuckled a bit, Kaillena smiling. "I've already tried and he made a little tantrum about it. All right! As you were, gentlemen!" Kaillena announced, all saluting her with grins before going back to their duties. "There, now they won't attack you." She looked over at Jack with a small nod before going around and check to make sure everything was going all right, beginning to braid her hair.

Jack seemed to be still a bit stunned by the female pirates actions that she had just put forth. 'Me? Being attacked? For what, I wonder…' The infamous captain thought to himself as he looked around, viewing the ship and its crew. 'Doubt this lot could accomplish that, anyway…'

"Oi! Cap'n! We goin' o pick up ol' Danny still?" The crewman in the crow's nest called down to Kaillena, who had gone up to the ships steering wheel.

"Aye! He is part o' the crew, isn't he?" Kai grinned up at the crew mate before she looked over, noticing a carriage that seemed to be pulling a large wooden, slightly creaking cart with bundles of for, emergency rations, oil lamps with extra oil, candles and some clothing, rather like rags, for the crew.

"Oi, Kai! Got yer supplies!" Pops yelled as he climbed down from the carriage driver seat, lightly landing on the slightly dust-covered wooden dusts.

Kaillena smiled before waving over to the bar owner, a big, bright smile spread across her face. She then motioned her men over to Pop's carriage, her men greeting him as they walked over and began to pick up the many items. The man then stored them down in the ship's ballows, below desk and under the crews sleeping quarters. Kaillena smiled as she finished braiding her hair into a long, mid-back-lengthed braid.

"Hey, Pops! Thanks for the stuff, it'll come in handy on our way there and for a few other places that we'll be stopping at…" Kaillena called, waving to the bartender as he lightly whipped the horses and turned the carriage around, heading back to the bar.

Jack, after having browsed the deck long enough to know the ship enough, he wandered over to Kaillena, who was keeping watching of the steering wheel.

"You mentioned something about a shipmate… That wouldn't happen to be the reason for you and your crew to be traveling to Tortuga, is it?"

"Aye… We need to go and pick up my first mate." Kaillena grinned as she looked at Jack. Kaillena then looked away down at her crew as they stored the last of their supplies down before they all gathered on deck, awaiting orders from their captain. Kaillena stepped away from the ships steering wheel, placing her hands on the railing and leaning against the rail.

"Men, you all know that after we go and pick up our missing ship mate, that we'll be heading off to where the 'item' is, aye?" Kaillena announced, carefully peering aver her crew.

"Aye, Cap'n Kai!" The crew responded, throwing their fists or a pair of hands in the air.

Kaillena nodded once before leaning off and standing. "Aye, then we be off! Hoist the anker and what not!" Kaillena turned around, her crew scattering and performing the orders that she had just given.

Jack looked on and watched as the many men of Kaillena's crew hoisted the ship's anker, the barnecales and seaweed revealing itself on the heavy iron anker.

"Well, men, we're on our way…" Kaillena said, thrusting her fist into the air.

The female captain then turned to Jack. "If, at night, you hear anything with a harmony, do not worry," She then placed a hand on her chest, over her heart ", for it will just be me." Kaillena smiled before turning away.

The infamous pirate captain blinked a few times as he watched her walk down the stars, onto the main deck, directing and complimenting her crew.


	2. Chapter 2

**D****i****s****c****l****a****i****m****e****r** I Do NOT own anything from PotC or the .Hack//sign songs at all what so ever! If I ever did, I wouldn't be making fanfics, now wouldn't I? . 

Anyways, on with this fic!

Chapter 2 

Just a few moments after the Shrieking Nightmare had left port and sailed about on the open water, rain had began to pound down on the lovely pirate ship, the sails whipping rather violently. As the ship sailed farther and farther, it seemed that the thundering rain had turned into a horrendous storm of thunder and lightening. Kaillena, of course, was at the wheel, her luminous blood red eyes staring through the rain as her crew hurried around to secure the sails and, basically, the entire ship.

"Men! Just secure the masts and head down into the ship!" Kaillena yelled over the thunder a strand of lightening striking down behind her in the backround, her soaked sun-tanned face looking rather fierce that had startled the crew.

The shipmates quickly secured the masts and rushed down, Jack having been up on he upper deck, with her.

"Jack, get down there too." Kaillena stated, turning the wheel rather sharply, missing a wave and riding down another.

"Love, you may be a captain but I'm not going to leave a woman, such as yourself, up here on deck." Jack sated with a nonchalant grin before grabbing the side of the ship's steering wheel.

Kaillena blinked a few times, rain and ocean water dripping down her face and clothed form. She smiled and stepped aside, gesturing for him to take the wheel, which he gladly did.

"There is only one way that a savage beast can be calmed…" Kaillena grinned as she said this, walking down onto the main deck, ocean water lapping and showering the ship's fine oak wooden deck.

"And what might that be love !?!" Jack shouted over the thunder, lightening strike noises, and the crashing waves. He looked up and over at Kai, his eyes widening at the sight if Kaillena climbing up on the railing at the port of the ship.

"No! No! No! What are you doing!?" Jack yelled, nearly letting go of the steering wheel.

"Just gonna put on a performance." Kai said the wind whipping her braid around, furiously, until the brain unraveled, her hair trinkets clanging in the wind and her long hair lashing in the wind.

"What!?!" Jack exclaimed, trying to see the drenched female captain through the rain.

Kaillena closed her crimson eyes with a smile before breathing slowly. The Shrieking Nightmare captain turned her head, just so that one crimson eye was looking at the infamous captain steering her ship.

"I'm going to serenade the sea, mate!" Kaillena grinned before turning back and taking a deep breathe before she began to sing, her voice cutting straight though the storm.

Jack, the well-hear-of pirate captain of the entire ocean and a man that has seen well mostly anyone and anything, had his jaw wide open in amazement as he watched the first female captain he had ever seen sing her way out of a storm.

"_Open your heart_

_To eternal dimension_

_Open your heart_

_For love and affection_

_Open your heart_

_Your every emotion_

_Open your heart_

_For tears and rejection"_

Jack gazed on, watching as the rain lightening up, the thunder and lightening ceasing and the clouds seeming to clear. Kaillena's eyes were closed as she sang, a few other voices below, within the sea, joining in as an echo.

"_Open your heart_

_To eternal dimension_

_Open your heart_

_For love and affection_

_Open your heart_

_Your every emotion_

_Open your heart_

_For tears and rejection"_

Kaillena then opened her crimson eyes, revealing a black, two ocean-wave like iris, the complete and true shape of her iris. The captain smiled up at the skies, a few drops of rain hitting her completely soaked face. She raised her arms out, at her sides before her eyes blinked a few times before her ears twitched and she lowered her arms, staring out towards the sea.

"Oi! Jack! Inform my men to get their hard-workin' arses out here!" Kaillena stated, turning her raven-haired, trinket-scattered, ocean-whipped and sprayed head.

Jack's brow furrowed in confusion. Kaillena narrowed her eyes, her sharp blood red eyes so fierce that they might, or could have possibly stabbed him like a dagger through the heart. Jack's eyes widened in slight fear before abandoning her post at the steering wheel and going off to gather Kaillena's men.

"Oh!" Kai turned back towards the sea. ", And tell then to ready some ropes!" Jack looked up from the door and nodded before doing the small task.

Kaillena then grinned before taking a breathe and using one of her many calling songs that her 'sisters' had taught her.

" _Can you hear the calling of the raving wind and water?_

_We just keep dreaming of the land 'cross the river_

_We are always on the way to find the place we belong_

_Wandering to nowhere, we're paddling_

_Down the raging sea"_

"_Who can cross over such raving wind and water?_

_On the rolling boat we sit, shivering with coldness_

_Come by an island, come by a hillock,_

_It's just another place, we paddle on_

_Down the raging sea"_

"_But in one morning we'll see the sun_

_Bright shining morning dew singing_

_They who will search will find the land_

_Of evergreen"_

"_Can you hear the calling of the raving wind and water?_

_We just keep paddling down the sea, up the river_

_No destination, but we are together_

_In the silent sadness we're paddling_

_Down the raging sea_

_Down to no where…"_

Kaillena smiled as she paused, her sister sirens carrying on the song and the female captain spotted what she, indeed, had seen that had caused her to have Jack get her men. A small rowboat came into view with a good six people in it. Kaillena nearly cracked up at the sight of another infamous pirate captain!

By the looks of the five men that were in the boat, her song had reached them… But what kind of surprised her was that the sixth person was a woman! Well… Not surprised her… More like startled her slightly, seeing as she was a woman herself and a captain…

Kaillena shook her raven-haired head slightly before she lowered herself down a bit so she was sitting on the ship's front point pole. She then yelled down to the sirens, waving to them in a gesture of 'Goodbye and thanks!' The said singers from the deep smiled, waved back before diving back down into the sea. Kai then looked up, still smiling and having noticed that the men had come to, thanks to the female in their boat.

"Ahoy! Where yah be heading to!?" Kaillena called, waving both of her hands over her head before her men all came from their holdings, on deck, getting ready to hoist the boat up, along with Jack.

But… It seemed that just as soon as Jack had spotted just a small glance at the woman, he quickly turned around. Kaillena, obviously confused, blinked at him before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You all right, Jack? You seem a bit…. Well scared…" Kai looked over as her men lowered a few ropes down to the boat, so the people in the boat could tie them to it and whatnot.

"Just wasn't looking forward to having to see a few people, is all, darling…" Jack sighed as Kai's crew began to hoist up the small rowing boat.

"Well… You have a choice to or not to meet them. I'm not going to force it. If you wish to, you can hide in my chambers. I'll be out here and I'll probably just pop in there a few times." Kaillena smiled with a nod, lightly patting the pirate captain's shoulder.

"Thanks, love." Jack said before Kai gave him a key and he quickly scurried off, in through the front doors, to the room under where the steering wheel was, and closed the doors behind him.

Kaillena shook her head before her men secured the ropes so the six boat passengers could step out of the boat. The female captain turned around, walking over to greet the new ship-boarders.

"Lost, are we?" Kaillena smiled before she extended a hand out to the only pirate she clearly recognized, Captain Barbossa. "It is an absolute honor to meet a captain such as yourself, Captain Barbossa." The mentioned pirate captain nodded and shook her hand.

"I'm betting it is, lassie but we be not lost at all… Just searching…"

"Ahh… And what might this being-searched-for object be, if I may ask?" Kaillena questioned, half-expecting the answer that she had in mind.

"It be more of a person, by the name of Jack Sparrow." Barbossa replied, Kai nodding mostly to herself with a smile, as she was right about her assumption.

"Ahh… Captain Jack Sparrow, loves his hat, kinda loony up in the attic area and has a tendency of causing mischief for the others and himself…?" Kaillena asked, lightly picking the small scum and dirt from under her index nail.

"Aye, that be him."

"Never seen 'in before, sorry but you are welcome to come to Tortuga with us, seeing as it looks like you might be in some need of food and water." Kaillena grinned and nodded her head lightly.

"If it'd not too much…" The female of the group spoke up.

"Not at all, deary. We've got plenty of food down in the gallows." Kaillena replied, lightly waving her hand in a gesture of 'no problem.'

"Thank you, Ms…" The rather young-looking man said.

"Ah, my name is Kaillena, Kaillena Daciana, Captain of the Shrieking Nightmare, the very ship that we are standing upon." Kaillena bowed rather swiftly, causing Barbossa to raise an eyebrow.

"Ms. Daciana, we thank you." The boy expressed again, a sort of tender smile crossing his face.

"Neh, think nothing of it." Kaillena smirked, placing a hand on the young pirate's shoulder. "Just make yourself comfortable. We'll be arriving in Tortuga in a few days." The matron captain nodded before she heard a small crash coming from her cabin.

"What was that?" The female asked, looking around Kai the said woman looking at her cabin as well.

"Damnit… Should have told him not to touch anything too…" Kaillena whispered to herself, narrowing her dark blood red yes before she turned back around, her dangerous gaze gone and a look of a rather nervous yet happy expression replacing it. "I'll just be a moment, in the mean time, you can do whatever, find food, ask the crew about anything, and whatnot." Kaillena then quickly rushed off, taking out a small skeleton key that she had gotten, just in such a case.

Kaillena opened the door quickly before the new comers, that Jack really didn't want to see, saw him.

"Oi! What'd yah do?" Kaillena scowled at the infamous captain, the said pirate flinched while holding his hands up in defense.

"Ah well… I was wandering and stumbled upon a rather lovely yet antique looking instrument that, I'm assuming, you se in your little performances." Jack explained while walking idly around the room, waving his hands a bit. Kaillena's eyebrow rose as she watched the pirate pace slightly.

"You're hinting about my violin, aren't you?" Jack nodded and glanced over at Kai's desk, which the rather medium-sized wind instrument laid.

Yes, sadly, you couldn't hear it in the pub… That was one of the normal violins that Pop's usually provides… This one," Kaillena walked over to the desk, picking up the said classical instrument. ", Was given to my by my father." Kaillena lightly picked the strings, the light harmonious sounds escaping the violin.

"Oh? And just who was your father…? I'm sure if I could recall the boy's, William, the young gentlemen out there on you ship, father than I'm sure that I can peg yours."

Kaillena stared down at the violin in her hands, her crimson eyes slightly glinting in the sun's light that peeked in through her cabin windows. She then closed her eyes, a smile forming across her sun-tanned face.

"My father… Captain James "Redd Brose" Daciana…"

Jack's eyes widened at the mention of the nickname of "Redd Brose." Kaillena continued on, not bothering to open her eyes again to look at the rather amazed pirate.

"He had everything as a pirate… A respectable crew… Riches of many different ships that he had taken over and bombarded… The reputation that had the King's navy on their toes… the figure and fighting skills of a God… But… One thing that he could not find… was a love."

Kaillena then opened her eyes, the pattern of waves that had appeared when she had sung the storm away and sirened new comers to her ship and looked over at Jack, still smiling.

"Jack, do you know why my eyes seem to have this odd iris shape of the ocean waves?" Jack blinked, peering rather closely at Kaillena's crimson eyes.

"Hmm… Not exactly, love." The nefarious captain replied, lightly scratching her chin while still peering at her eyes.

"My father, when I was young, told me that I had my mother's eyes…" Kaillena then patted Jack's head before staring into his dark brown eyes. "Jack, my mother was a siren… She's one of the many that help me in taking what others have with our voices…" She then lightly stepped back, turning around and lightly placing her violin next to a small musical device, that Kai had just accidentally hit with her hand, the small object playing it's tune.

"And what might that be, Kai?" Jack inquired, walking over and peering over her shoulder at the tiny golden musical mechanism.

Then, out of the almost nowhere, the boy that Jack knew as "William", burst in, sword out and all, looking around for someone, other than Kaillena, obviously.

The boys eyes did land on Jack though, which his expression turned from surprise to confusion then, finally, anger, aiming his blade towards Jack.

"Whoa, young lad! There'll be no fightin' here… Not in my cabin!" Kaillena moved so she was between Jack and Will.

"Please, Ms. Daciana, move… I do not wish to fight you." William stated, the other shipmates that Kai's crew had hauled up on her ship rushed into the cabin room.

"Aye, so you were hiding him!" Captain Barbossa declared, unsheathing his sword from its sheath, pointing the weapon at the female pirate captain.

"Ms. Daciana, why would you want to hide such a nefarious pirate?" The only other woman aboard her ship questioned.

Kaillena smiled with a small shrug, shaking her head.

"I'm not even all too sure about it myself… Call it 'a sense of curiosity,' if you will. "Kaillena mused, with a small chuckle. "But… If you're going to condemn him to death, here, on my ship… Then I guess I'd have to protect him as best as I can…Cause from you, William, I sense jealousy within your eyes…" The said young man's eye's widened slightly as Kai stared at him before switching her gaze over to Barbossa.

"And you... you seem to hold a small grudge is all... "Kaillena grinned before backing up a bit, pushing Jack back a bit as well.

Kaillena then turned her boy towards her left before kicking both Barbossa and Will's hands. This action caused the two men to drop their swords and an advantage to Kai as she quickly, before retracting her foot, kicked the swords toward herself, picking both of them up.

"As much as I understand these feelings, I can not allow for you to kill Mr. Captain Jack Sparrow here... Call it whatever you will but I will not let you past to get to him, all right?" Kaillena explained, both swords up and aimed at the two men.

Jack blinked at the woman standing in front of him, swords up and ready for anything. But then one of her crew mates burst in, blinking a few times at the scene.

"Yes, what is it?" Kaillena questioned, not taking her gaze off of William and Barbossa.

"Umm... Ma'am, we've reached Tortuga..." The man said slowly, seeing as he was completely confused on what had been happening in the room.

"Lovely, much thanks Alan!" Kaillena grinned before tossing the swords behind her, the pointed edges of the swords sticking into her cabins walls and desk.

"Okay, now, are you two willing to forget this for a while?"

Jack, William, and Barbossa looked at one another, Jack nodded with his hand on Kaillena's shoulder. William looked at Kaillena, who was smiling before sighing with a nod, Barbossa just stared off to the side a bit. Kaillena clapped her hands together once before walking past the others, outside of the cabin. The female captain grinned up at the evening sun, the warm beams of heat shining down.

"Come now, out on deck, you lot!" Kaillena ordered, her crew and the other people such as Jack, Barbossa, William and whatnot to her ships top deck.

"Now, lads, we'll be splitting up into two groups... One will consist of myself, and... you..." She pointed towards the woman. ", and Jack.. And the last will be of the rest of the crew with William and Captain Barbossa." Kaillena explained as the Shrieking Nightmare came closer to docking.

"Make sure that no one takes my ship or I'll resort to carving the skin from your skulls and then feed your shrieking form to Set... After eating your soul through your eyeballs!" Kaillena said, oddly cheerful with a bright smile across her sun-soaked face.

Jack, William, even Barbossa stared at her with a look of fear in their eyes. Kaillena just simply laughed as a walking plank appeared, down to the docking area. Kai turned around, waiting for her squad to follow after her.

"Oi! Come on! Ain't got all day!" Kaillena yelled before her squad came down. "Kay, now! We're goin' to go and get my missing crew mate, Daniel!" She grinned before walking off of the docking area, straight into the lively city of Tortuga.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I Do NOT own anything from PotC or the .Hack//sign songs at all what so ever!

Chapter 3 

"Tortuga will never change, huh?" Kaillena chuckled as she, Jack, and the other female pirate walked into the rowdy rather violent pirate town of Tortuga.

Many different pirates, ones without a leg, an eye, or some other ligament or body attachment. Kaillena was often stared at, in more ways than one, even with her heavy leather trench coat covering the majority of her form. She and her squad stridded through the town, Kaillena stopping every now and then to look around and check where they were heading, walking more until they reached a local pub.

"Umm... Kai, love?" Jack rushed up to her side, Kaillena blinked a few times at the pirate captain.

"What is it, Jack?" Kaillena inquired.

"Exactly where is this... Daniel?" Jack scouted around the pub.

"Ah... He should be close around here somewhere..." Kaillena reassured, tapping her chin with her index finger. Her crimson eyes scanning the pub, the images of drunken men and not-too-pleasing woman beginning to make her stomach gurgle rather unpleasantly. Her expression then lit up at the sight of a rather tall man, around the age of 20 or so, with a tan hide vest with a long-sleeved, thin white under shirt, black breeches, black leather boots and a tan pirate hat. The man's long, mid-back length raven hair back in a braided ponytail. Earrings adorn his ears, mostly just gold rings, along with a good few necklaces and many rings on both hands. Kaillena casually strode over to the man, weaving through the crowd and then planting her hands on the table.

The man glanced up before a grin spread across his sun-soaked face. "It's been a while, Kaillena." He then stood up and gently embraced Kai, said female captain smiling and hugging the pirate back.

"Indeed, it has, Daniel, how has life been treating you?" Kaillena pulled away, still smiling, Jack and the other female raising their eyebrows a bit in confusion.

"Just about as much as life has been treating you, Captain of the Midnight Wolves." Daniel and Kaillena chuckle, Kaillena lightly hitting the pirate in the shoulder.

"Oh!" Kaillena turned around. "Guys, this is Daniel Allrairya, my first mate." The man bored his head slightly with a smile. "Daniel, this man here is Captain Jack Sparrow and this lovely young lady here is... That's right, I never did get your name."

"It's Elizabeth Swan, Ms. Daciana." The woman smiled.

Daniel then chuckled slightly, Kaillena glancing over with a small glare while the others just stood, very confused.

"Since when did you go by your last name, Kai?" Daniel's slightly gruff voice finally showing through.

"Shut it, Danny." Kaillena threatened, causing Daniel to laugh. "But, anyways, we're her to get yah, we've finally got all of the preparations to finally heat out on our hunt." Daniel's eyes widened slightly, his smile fading.

"You're still on about that..." Daniel sighed, Kaillena sitting down at the table, the others following suit.

"Yes, this needs to come to an end soon... And I have to be the one to end it." Kaillena lowered her voice a bit, even though it was a rowdy tavern, anyone could have been listening in on the conversation.

"No, Kai... I know that if her even gets a small sign of you anywhere in one place too long, he'll surely kill you." Daniel shook his head, looking at Kaillena with concern.

"No one else can stop it..." Kaillena gently reached out and petted Daniel's head with a smile. "... It's my responsibility."

"But Kaillena-" Daniel began to reply till...

BANG

Kaillena, Jack, Daniel, and Elizabeth, along with a few other pirates in the pub turned to look out the windows, having heard an abnormally loud bang, more loud than usual.

"The ship..." Kaillena said to herself. "My box and violin!" She then placed her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. Jack gave her an odd look before he noticed something moving around them.

The shadows of the pirate, themselves and the pub began to form below Kaillena. Kaillena smiled before she got up, knocking her chair over, and ran outside, noticing flashes of light coming from her ship. The shadows following after her, along with Jack and the others. Kaillena smiled as the shadows began lapping at her ankles, the shades of darkness pooling around Kai.

"You wanted to see what was behind that door back home, Jack. Well... Here's your chance!" Kaillena grinned before the shadows burst up slightly, slowly forming into a back silhouette of a giant, seven-foot tall wolf with bright, icy blue eyes peaking out of its face.

"This is what you were hiding!?" Jack backed up slightly as the wolf opened its mouth, showing off an endless dark hole of a mouth.

"Yes, Set here isn't exactly people friendly." Kaillena turned to Set, gently petting the thick shadow layer of 'fur.'

"Now, come on! Something is going on at my ship!" The female captain pointed over at her ship of flashing lights from, what she assumed were, guns.

"But, what if we don't get there in time!?" Elizabeth replied, stepping forward, causing a low growl to start in Set's throat.

"Now, now, calm down, Set." Kaillena smiled, Set letting out a sigh/whine that echoed slightly before lowering his head, Kaillena petting him, gently

"I've already that ahead on that one..." She looked up at Set, said wolf blinking a few times.

"You really wanna try that technique out this early, Kai?" Daniel inquired, raising his well-defined eyebrow.

Jack and Elizabeth both looked over at the female captain, slightly scared of what the two pirates were discussing.

"I think he's ready, Daniel. He'd been with me ever since Father left me..." Kaillena nuzzled her face into Set's shadows. "I'll just have to make sure that his aim has improved from his training.

"Wait, what do you plan on doing?" Jack asked, his eyes darting slightly, his focus more on Set than anything else.

"I've been training with Set on this technique for a good few years! I know that he's ready and so does he!" Kaillena said, before looking over at Jack. "Set here is going to transport all of you, by the shadows, to the ship. It's nearing morning so we must make haste!" Set barked once before Kai rushed Jack, Elizabeth and Daniel closer to the shadow wolf.

"Umm... Love, you sure this is going to work?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Not sure!" Kaillena grinned before she nodded to Set. The wolf howled before melting down to a pool of darkness around the pirates. "I'll be riding him back to the ship, just make sure she doesn't sink!!"

"But Ka-" Daniel reached out slightly, wanting to tell Kaillena something but he had already been swallowed up in the darkness.

I took no longer than a few moments for Set to return to his wolf form. Kaillena smiled, burying her hands in Set's shadow-like fur.

"Okay now lets go meet up with them and save my Shrieking Nightmare." Kaillena grinned as Set laid down for Kaillena, the said captain mounting the shadow canine. The wolf then bounded through the city towards his master's ship.

Daniel, Jack and Elizabeth appeared on the dock area. Jack looked at the ship and his eyes widened slightly at the sight that was before them. The crew that had stayed behind to look after Kaillena's ship were fighting off some other pirates that, he guessed, had assumed that the ship seemed deserted enough to steal. The crew must have been surprised at the sudden intrusion before they tried to defend their Captain's ship.

"Come on! We better help! I'm sure Kaillena explained what would happen if anything happened to her ship!" Daniel called as he unsheathed his sword and the others rose an eyebrow at remembering what Kai had said and paused before going onto the ship to protect it.

Jack and Elizabeth unsheathed their swords and ran onto the ship, clanging their swords with the enemy pirates. William, who had been one of the designated ship watchers, saw that Jack and Elizabeth had returned but the captain wasn't with them.

"Where's Kaillena?" William called, Jack looking up at the boy.

"She's on her way... Or so she sa-" Jack was explaining before he noticed the shadows around them began to quiver slightly before noticing a large canine-like figure heading straight for them.

Set, Kai's shadow wolf landed on the dock, his piercing cerulean eyes looking at the occupants on the ship, including the trespassing pirates.

"Ah, there you are!" Daniel called, pushing back a pirate with his blade. Kaillena smiled before pointing forward, causing the wolf to leap up and over onto the ship, scattering the pirate that had been fighting.

Kaillena narrowed her dark blood-red eyes, scanning among her ship.

"Which one of you is the captain?" Kaillena yelled with her head still held high.

"Why shou' we tell yah?" One of the pirates from the invading pirate squad said. Upon that outburst, Kaillena pulled out a pistol and aimed. The man fell silent just as he was about to speak again.

"I'll ask again," She clicked the hammer back on her pistol. ", which one of you is your captain?" Set began to growl at the pirate.

The pirate's body shook viciously as Kaillena could sense the fear that had come over him. The pirate pointed over to his right, pointing over at a tall pirate whom Jack and Barbossa had been fighting. The pirate was clad in a burgundy long trench coat with black pants, leather tanned boats and a black leather hat. He was pale, mostly from fear, with greenish-blue eyes and a little beard and mustache.

"You... State your name?" Kaillena ordered, completely coming out of her normal crazy-captain attitude.

"Captain Barnabee Zalios..."

"Well... Captain Zalios, I suggest you and your men leave my ship before Set here eats you alive..." Kaillena threatened, watching as the invading captain's crew scurried off of the ship, their captain running after his crew.

Jack and the others watched as the crew fled from the ship. Kaillena sighed a bit as she ran a shaking hand through her raven-colored bangs.

"I really don't like to show that side of myself in public but I guess it was necessary..." Kaillena groaned slightly, rubbing her temples, her crimson eyes closed in frustration before lying down on Set's back, smiling as Set turned his head to look at his master. "I'm all right... Just tired is all." She opened her eyes a bit, the iris having changed into the ocean waves again, due to her fury.

"Men, we set sail at sun rise, within a few moments to be exact really." Kaillena mumbled, Daniel having heard since he was right next to Set and the captain.

"You heard her! Prepare the sails! Hoist the anchor and prepare to leave port!" Daniel called, the crew running around the ship, making the necessary changes and preparations to the ship.

"I'll be takin' it from here, lad." Captain Barbossa smirked a little before heading up to the steering wheel of the ship, calling to the other crewmates as they ran around, securing the sails and whatnot.

Jack raised an eyebrow at the retreating form of Set as he carried Kaillena down into her cabin, pushing the door opening with his paw. The said infamous pirate followed after the shadow creature but was turned away from the door slamming in front of his face. There was a little mumbling coming from inside the cabin area and then Set's whine before the door opened again. Jack peaked his head in a bit before walking completely into the cabin room. Jack blinked a few times, it being very dark down to the fact that it was still really early in the morning. Kaillena was lying down on the near by bed that was in the far left corner of the room. Kaillena's eyes were closed and a thin sheen of sweat was clear across her face. She opened her eyes just enough to see past the fact that her vision was slightly blurred from the headache that had started from her not keeping control over her temper and the fact that the room was pretty dark, even for herself.

"You feeling all right there?" Jack inquired. Kaillena smiled lightly before shifting herself a bit so she could see Jack a bit better.

"Fine just... I have a little bit of trouble with keeping my temper under control... If I don't then things would begin to happen that I'm not ready for yet." Kaillena sighed a bit, looking up at the ceiling. Jack blinked a few times before grabbing himself a chair and taking a seat. "Hey, Jack?"

"Hmm…?" Jack inquired as he looked down at the female captain.

"What tales do you have to tell? I'm sure a captain such as yourself have many stories that could make an old, female of rage calm down a bit with a few laughs." Kaillena smiled up at the notorious pirate, the said pirate raising an eyebrow before scratching his chin a bit and looking up at the ceiling.

"Well… There was this one time, when I needed to get to land and so I ordered Mr. Gibbs and others to steer towards land and such and…"

Jack drawled on with the many stories that he had to tell, mentioning Davy Jones and the Kraken, which, unfortunately, Kaillena had to hide her own opinion of the sea creature and the octopus-headed pirate. The female captain just sat back and enjoyed the laughs here and there from the infamous captain's tales.


End file.
